ftnotfandomcom-20200214-history
14 To 1
|color2 = |Name = 14 To 1 |Kanji =「14 ト 1」 |Roumaji =「14 To 1」 |Singer(s) = Natsu, Gray Joshua, Kiryu, Kotaro, Kururu, Tsubaki, Azusa, Takashi, Travis, Hideyoshi, Yashashi and Makato, Featuring Daichi |Image = 14 To 1 Limited Edition Cover.png |Caption = Limited Edition |Sang On (Chapter) = Chapter ??? |Sang On (Arc) = Butlers Conflict Arc |Origin (Anime) = Brothers Conflict |Origin (Song) = 14 To 1 |Video = }} 14 To 1 is a song played by 14 Butlers. However, 13 Butlers sang by themselves, and the last Butler was titled as featuring. Characters In Order Of Appearance Potential Lyrics Short Rōmaji= Dousure baii oshiete kureyo Nakaseru tsumori nante nakattanda (Usotsuke!) Maru de sekai wo teki ni mawashita you Boku wa kare hodo Ijiwaru janai yone? Sasotteru no? (kawaii) Kyohi shiteru no? (Uso desho) Amasugiru kyandi　 Kamikudaita kanshoku Aseru youna Guruguru suru youna Heartbreak! My sister! Mechakucha ni aishiteru! Yasashii dake no kisu nara ii no kai? Gomen...　Dakishimetai yo (Chikayoru na～！) Kanashimi sa e　Setsuna sasa e　Hikiukeru kara！　 Imasugu ni subete wo azukete Kiss！Kiss！Kiss！　I need your love Stage Song Rōmaji= My sister Mechakucha ni aishiteru! Tatta hitori wo erande hoshii no sa Kimi wo mamorasete kure! Sono hohoemi uwamezukai mou takusan da! Genkai wa tokku ni koeteru Kiss！Kiss！Kiss！　I need your love Dousure baii oshiete kureyo Nakaseru tsumori nante nakattanda (Usotsuke!) Maru de sekai wo teki ni mawashita you Boku wa kare hodo Ijiwaru janai yone? Sasotteru no? (kawaii) Kyohi shiteru no? (Uso desho) Amasugiru kyandi　 Kamikudaita kanshoku Aseru youna Guruguru suru youna Heartbreak! My sister! Mechakucha ni aishiteru! Yasashii dake no kisu nara ii no kai? Gomen...　Dakishimetai yo (Chikayoru na～！) Kanashimi sa e　Setsuna sasa e　Hikiukeru kara！　 Imasugu ni subete wo azukete Kiss！Kiss！Kiss！　I need your love Sonnani tsuyoku nankanai kuse ni Muri shite kimi wa egao miserunda ne (Osudomome!) Tamannai yone sotto furesasete yo Honto no ore wo Kimi dake ni misetai Odoroku kao (... ii yo ne) Soppo muku kao (Daisuki～) Kono te de tsumitotte Kazatte okitai hana Watashi dake no Kimi ga hoshii Heartache! My sister Mechakucha ni taisetsu de Toki doki kowashite mitaku naru no sa Wagamama wo yurushite yo (Yu, yurusan!) Isshou ni iru　Isshou ni warau　Sore ga kazoku sa Wakatte ru...　Demo kimi ga itoshii Kiss！Kiss！Kiss！　I need your smile "Tadaima" ga kikitakute Zutto matte ta yo Kowagaranai de So no doa wo akere baii Koko ga hora kimi no kaeru bashou da yo Sou sa ureshii ikyou mo Kanae ru asu mo Itsu demo... My sister Kimi dake wo aishiteru! Yasashii dake no kisu naraii no kai? Gomen... dakishimetai yo Kanashimi sa e　Setsu na sasa e　Hiki ukeru kara! Imasugu ni subete wo azukete Kiss！Kiss！Kiss！　I need your love Ohayou oyasumi arigatou Ohayou oyasumi arigatou 「I kiss you...」 Kinetic Lyrics Short Stage Song = Stage Song Stage Song = Video Trivia There were two kinds of 14 To 1 Cover; one is the Normal and other is Limited Edition. There are some differences in both, such as background color, position of the butlers and Daichi and Hideyoshi in different forms. (The backgrounds of 14 and 1 is different too).